


Star.

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Decisions, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Choi Minho, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't go around chasing a star you can't catch, especially, if it's a star like Kim Jonghyun.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 2





	Star.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is pretty meaningless, just like feelings and stuff, you know.

Don't go around chasing a star you can't catch. Kim Kibum learned that lesson the hard way a few years, ah, yes, Kim Jonghyun. Kibum couldn't help but chuckle at the name as he applied his matte lipstick. Kim Jonghyun was the popular boy, confident player who often led others on for a loop of love and romance only to betray whoever he fawned over that week.

Kibum was week thirteen, you know, Jonghyun's do or die, Jonghyun's latest obsession, Jonghyun's soulmate. Everything about Kibum was different during this time. He was shorter than most sophomores, sinful yet naive, rich yet controlled, and lastly, a hopeless romantic waiting for his prince charming. Jonghyun was not his prince charming, his forever ever, and definitely not his boyfriend.

No, no, Jonghyun doesn't date. Sure, he'll fall over heels for a pretty someone, but he wouldn't dare to commit to just loving one. Perhaps, his parents divorced affected him in ways Kibum wouldn't ever understand, or maybe his pesty friends- 

"No, Jonghyun made his choice," Kibum glimpsed into the mirror at his smugging, running eyeliner, "Jonghyun... Made his choice?"

A cage is a cage, don't cross it. Kibum often bought Jonghyun sweets just like his previous fawners also did, but none of it truly makes an impact if his friends don't like you. Most of them despised Kibum from the way their faces glowed red when Jonghyun squeezed his hand under the table or their quick whispers, comments, and smiles.

At first, he felt crazy for assuming they weren't supportive, yet as the other boys began to pick Kibum down from suggesting he was nothing more than a playtoy, slut, and a bother.

Slowly, Kibum began to feel as if those things were true, and bottled those feelings around Jonghyun until he snapped-

"Kibumie, what the fuck is wrong with you!"

“You’re acting crazy!”

“My friends told me you were toxic”

“I knew it…”

At that moment, Kibum couldn't hold back his tears as Jonghyun's face went from red, shouting, screaming to simply pushing him back as Kibum apologized, begged, and swore he'd never come between him and his friends. 

"I don't care! I was going to be your boyfriend, but now- FUCK.”

What had Kibum done that was so horrible? He went face to face with Minho, Jonghyun's best friend, and practically the two had a pissing fight like when dogs pee over their territories over and over until the grass is soaked. Yeah, they did that... Except for that, their hormonal humans, of course.

"Jonghyun's such a great friend, gosh, is he funny."

"I know, I glad I snatched him up first, tee-hee."

"Lol, seriously? Gosh, you're lucky any boy would want a piece of him."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jonghyun's funny, hot, and perhaps, wouldn't want such a misery toy, huh? He wouldn't want a child."

"W...What? We're the same age, I don't understand-"

"Child, you why you're talking to me, huh? You're a little insecure about my status in Jonghyun's life, Kibum, right?"

"I do have to admit-"

"You're jealous, huh? That Jonghyun'll pick me over you?"

"P-Pick...?"

"You could never make him choose."

His eyeliner ran down his cheeks onto his dress, his matte lipstick smeared against his teeth, and his pale hands wobbled as he recounted the moments after Jonghyun's shouting, the moment's after Jonghyun forgave him, the moment's after Minho disappeared, and the moments after...

The moments he’ll never be able to get back as a man walked into the bedroom with a cheerful smile before planting a kiss onto Kibum’s makeup-running cheek.

“You’re going out tonight, Kibum?” Jonghyun chuckled, his hair a blonde mess. 

Kibum shrugged, “Mm.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun replied, awkwardly rubbing his arm, “Minho is coming over."

Kibum sighed to himself before forcing a tired smile onto his face, after all stars are just gas with no substance. 

"Can't wait to see him, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, ain't this depressing.


End file.
